Side Of A Bullet
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Atticus remembers that day so long ago that changed the lives of many...


Side Of A Bullet

OneShot

Atticus's POV

Hell Kaiser hated everyone that he used to love, he'd grown cold. Zane was nowhere to be found, all there is now is darkness, emptiness and bitterness. I loved him once. Zane Truesdale, he was a wonderful person. I adored him, but one day that all changed. Even after he became Hell Kaiser I stilll loved him. I thought he could be helped, but not now. It was a day I'll never forget. We were dueling Hell Kaiser, Chazz and I. Two against one. He had almost won, but we were better. Hell Kaiser had collapsed in utter shock. He had his hand on one knee as he as he breathed heavily. I could see rage in those cold eyes of his. I was not execting what happened next. He pulled out a handgunHaving been previously traiined to operate a firearm by his father, he operated it with ease.

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot maybe a little too well finger on the trigger, loaded bullet he hit the stage so full of rage and let the whole world know it_

He pointed it at me, then at Chazz. As if deciding on which one to shoot first. I could hear Jaden, Syrus, Aster, Bastion and Alexis screaming for us to run and for Hell Kaiser not to do anything he'd regeret later.

"I won't regret disposing of obstacles in my way," ha said with an evil smirk.

Chazz and I started to run, not looking back. I heard a shot go off, and hit the deck, covrering my head with my hands. I waited for another, but none came. I was still for a minute until I heard yelling and crying.

_Six feet away, he heard them say "Oh God, don't let him pull it" _

_Please God, don't let him pull itHow could you put us through it? Your brother watched you do it_

I sat up and dusted myself off. I looked around to see Chazz lying on the ground. Kaiser went over and kicked him hard in the stomach. I rushed over to see Chazz unconscious, lying in a large puddle of blood. There was a wound in Chazz's head that the blood was spilling out of. Kaiser had hit him in the spot that he'd been aiming for. I looked up at Kaiser, only to see a smirk of sick satisfaction. I stood up and started screaming at him as tears ran down my face. I wasn't sure of what I was saying, but at that moment I was so upset I could barely stand.

_How could you take his life away? _

_(What made you think you had the right?) _

_How could you be so full of hate? _

_(To take away somebody's life) _

_And when I heard you let him die and made the world all wonder why I sat at home and on my own, I cried alone and scratched your name on the side of a bullet_

I collapsed on the ground , not able to stand anymore. Kaiser just put the gun back in his coat pocket and walked away. How could he walk away after what he'd just done? Alexis came over and held me. Aster went over to Chazz to see if he could be helped, but he was already dead. After that I just stayed in my room for many weeks. I missed the funeral, I missed a month of school, I even ignored all my friends' attempts to get me to come out. I hadn't seen daylight in a very long time. The only time I left my room was to get food, but even then I didn't eat for days. Sometimes I would stare at a picture of Zane and I that stood on my bedside table, thinking about how sweet and kind he use to be.

_And in the wake of his mistake so many lives are broken gone forever from a loaded bullet and no excuse that you could use could pull somebody through it and to this day so many say _

_"God why'd you let him do it?" _

_How could you let him do it? How could you put us through it? His brother watched him do it_

Even Syrus was suffering from the fact that his older brother, the person he'd looked up to, had been so cruel and heartless. Zane had become a monster.

_How could you take his life away? _

_(What made you think u had the right?)_

_How could you be so full of hate?_

_(To take away somebody's life)_

_And when I heard you let him dieAnd made the worldall wonder why I sat at home and cried aloneand on my own I scratched your name_

_On the side of a bullet!_

_On the side of a bullet!_

_On the side of a bullet!_

_On the side of a bullet!_

Goodbye Zane...


End file.
